Prank Texting
by littlewankershim
Summary: Jake finds Marley's phone in the choir room and uses it to prank Sam. However things get a little out of hand. GKM fill.


Jake is being his bad self and up to no good. He's bored one day and decides to snatch some hot girl's phone from school. He goes home and starts texting Sam from her phone. Sam responds and they text for a while. Soon it becomes dirty and Sam begins masturbating. However, Jake finds Sam's texts to "the girl" very hot and can't help getting aroused. They continue sexting until they both cum.

It was all suppose to be a joke. He had never meant for things to go as far as they did. Still Jake couldn't deny that he got an odd sense of pleasure from sexting Sam. The only thing was, Sam had no idea it was his friend on the other end.

It started in glee club, like most everything at McKinley. Jake sat in the back of the room rolling his eye at yet another one of Mr. Shue's bullshit lessons, trying to ignore the fact that Ryder and Marley were making the stupidest love sick faces at one another. The fact that he had lost the most kind hearted girl in school to his friend, still made him want to punch something even though it had been weeks since they had split.

When the club meeting was over everyone stood around chatting about the assignment for the week, before trickling out of the room slowly. As Jake was about to leave he noticed someone had left their phone on a chair. It only took one look at the screen saver to know it was Marley's.

Jake shoved the phone in his bag fully intending on giving it to her when he saw her the next day. However that night sitting alone in his room Jake began to feel restless. Ever since he dated the wholesome girl, he had lost part of his inner Puckerman badass. He felt the familiar urge to do something rebellious and maybe even a little mean. Pulling out Marley's phone he flipped through the contacts trying to think of something fun to do that wouldn't land him in the principals office.

"Prank texting never hurt anyone...but who would be cool with it?" Jake mused looking through the list of names.

The devil on his shoulder told him to text Ryder a break up note, but he decided against it. Jake did have some sense of right and wrong. He considered both Blaine and Joe, but didn't think they'd find his joke nearly as amusing. Finally he hovered over Sam's name. Now there was a guy who could take a joke, that is if he got the joke. Jake gave a wicked little smirk and began typing out his first text.

_"**Hey Sam. I just wanted to let you know I thought you were amazing in today in Glee club. All I've been thinking about today since I got home was your awesome dance moves. Where did you learn them? Do you think you could teach me sometime?"**_

**" Hey Marley! Thanks you were pretty rad today too. I learned them last year when I worked as a male stripper. I'd love to teach you a thing or two."**

Jake snickered down at the screen. It was just too easy.

_**"I get so hot just thinking about it. I can't wait to get some one on one alone time with you if you know what I mean. I wish I knew you last year. I would have happily wasted all my dollar bills to watch you take off your clothes. Rumor has it you're pretty ripped under those t-shirts you wear."**_

**"Maybe open a window or something? Sure Marley, I'm more then happy to help anytime. You don't think Ryder will mind do you? I don't need one of my bros getting all pissed I'm teaching his girl some of my sweet moves, ya know? You'd do that? Wow that's really nice of you. I cut back on the dorritos recently that's why."**

Jake rolled his eyes. This was getting old fast. Sam was too slow to pick up on his prank, so he decided to see just how far the blonde was willing to go with this.

_**"Sam. I want you. "**_

**" You want me to do what?"**

_**"I want you to talk dirty to me."**_

There was a long pause before Sam finally messaged back. Jake sat up a little more in bed. Things were about to get more interesting.

_**"Marley, what about Ryder? He's my friend I can't just do something like that behind his back."**_

_**"Please Sam, I need this and Ryder wont ever know."**_

Jake waited twenty minutes, but there was no reply. Frustrated, he tossed the phone aside and decided to take a long hot shower. After Jake tossed on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed, grabbing a comic book to read. Just has he was about to sleep Marley's phone buzzed. Picking it up he noticed there was a missed text from Sam.

**"What are you wearing?"** Sam's text read.

_"**Just my underwear. You?"**_

**"I'm in my boxers. I can't stop thinking about what you said earlier. You have to promise that no one is going to find out."**

_**"I promise. Now talk to me Sam. Tell me what you're doing."**_

**"I'm laying in bed thinking about what it would be like to kiss you. I'd start at your lips and work my way down your neck to your collar bone. I'd slowly lift up your shirt so I could see and touch your perfect chest as I kiss down your sternum."**

Jake re-read the text several times mesmerized by Sam's words. He hadn't really expected his friend to be so into it. He wasn't sure why he felt so warm, it wasn't like he was into dudes. Still he was intrigued and wanted more of the erotic language.

_**"I like that, keep going. What else would you do to me"** J_ake texted back wondering just how detailed Sam was willing to get.

"**I'd bury my face between your legs until you cum in my mouth."**

"Fuck." Jake groaned out load now picturing Sam's lips wrapped around his cock.

It's not gay. Everyone likes a good blow-job no matter who's giving he thought. Slipping his hand into his boxers Jake grabbed a hold of himself and began to stroke while he texted with his free hand.

_"**Sam, that's so hot. Would you lick me too?"**_

**"I'd lick you everywhere until your legs start to tremble."**

_**"Are you touching yourself right now? Picture it's my hand."**_

Jake pulled down his boxers when they started getting in the way of his erection. Leaning back he closed his eyes and pictured Sam sucking him off hard and slow, his head bobbing up and down on Jake's thick length. Fuck why was sexting his friend so hot?

**"Are you close?"**

_**"So close. What about you?"**_

**"I just finished. Do you need more help babe?"**

_**"Ugh fuck, Suck me off Sam"**_

Jake tossed the phone aside so he could focus on getting himself off quicker. He pumped as fast as his hand would allow, the whole time thinking of Sam deep throating him until warm cum spilled down his throat. It took only a few minutes for Jake to finally finish and clean up, before returning to Marley's phone.

**"Uh what? I'm confused Marley...**

**"This is Marley right?"**

**"Hello?"**

* * *

The next day Jake approached Marley with her phone and handed it back to her with a small smirk of satisfaction. Sure the texts had been deleted, but now Jake knew he could swipe just about any girl's phone at McKinley and end the night with a little dirty talk from Sam. All that was left to do now was sit back and watch the show as his two friends try to piece together what had happened.

"Still got it." Jake murmured with a mischievous little grin.


End file.
